Punched
by RyleeBeth
Summary: After the boys confront Karofsky, the girls decide to do the same, and some of them end up getting hurt. Naturally, the boys aren't too happy about this. Rated T for mild violence and for Karofsky's cruelness.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is another story written because of a nagging idea. It takes place right before Sue resigns as principal and Kurt decided to transfer. I hope I made Karofsky mean enough. I also will most likely update 'Fading' on Friday. I hope you like this!_

"Are we sure we want to do this?" asked Tina timidly.

"We have to. Don't you want Kurt to be safe?" countered Rachel.

"I do, but I'm scared."

"Should I be scared? I kind of forgot what we were doing?"

"Shut it, Brittany. We're going to go confront Karofsky nonviolently."

"Berry, what if he gets violent with us?"

"He wouldn't hit a girl."

"He shoved me into a locker last year."

"Yes, Tina, but that wasn't an outright hit, and now there's the four of us."

"Make that five," chirped Santana, "I want in."

"The more the merrier," Quinn said sarcastically.

"Let's go," urged Rachel.

In a single file line, the girls marched over to Karofsky's locker to wait for him. They were pleased to receive a text from Mercedes saying that the she and the boys were, in fact, in the choir room, wondering where everyone was. They invited Mercedes to join them, but she said Kurt would snap if she did something like that. So, they decided to carry out the plan on a day when Mercedes would be unaware. (And she wouldn't be able to tell the boys, then.) The girls' boyfriends couldn't see what was going on, because if there seemed to be any hurt or anger caused by Karofsky, they would immediately start beating him up. The last thing they wanted was their boys to be hurt and suspended from a fight. After around five minutes, the targeted athlete arrived.

"Hello ladies, to what do I own the honor?" he asked tauntingly.

"Oh, believe me, the honor is ours," growled Quinn.

"You need to back off Kurt," insisted Rachel.

"You can't keep terrorizing him," agreed Tina.

"He's one of us," snarled Santana.

"Except, you know, he's not a girl-

"Sshh, Britt!"

"Aww… isn't this cute? The mommies are protecting their daughter. You all have ten seconds to leave before I start to get mad."

"We're not leaving until you agree to leave Kurt alone," said Rachel unflinchingly.

"Well that's not happening, so you better scram. You have five seconds."

"Listen here, Karofsky, just because you're terrified of homosexuality doesn't mean that you can push around a member of our group."

"Santana, as great of a kisser as you are, there are some things your lips should never be doing. One of those things is preaching to me about acceptance and all that lovely, idealistic crap."

"Don't talk to Tana like that," interjected Brittany.

"You're just a scared little bully. Leave. Kurt. Alone," demanded Quinn.

"I don't have to listen to your orders, baby mama."

"Do _not_ go there."

"I did. What are you going to do now? Run away, Fabray, because I can punch you in the stomach now… unless you're knocked up again."

"You son of a bitch, are you asking for my fist?" yelled Santana.

"Girls, let's not stoop down to his level," reasoned Rachel.

"We'd have to be halfway to hell to be that low anyway," muttered Quinn.

"Don't you believe that you're already there? You had sex before marriage, Christian," jeered Karofsky.

"Stop it!" screamed Tina.

"Go. Away. Now. Or I'm going to hit one of you bitches."

"You wouldn't."

"Hell yeah I would, Berry. Want to see me do it?"

"Wow, hitting a girl, your actions are totally justified."

"Don't push me, Lopez."

"So she can't push you, but you can push Kurt?" asked Quinn.

"That's it!" he roared, and before anyone could do anything, his fist was being slammed into Quinn's stomach.

"Quinn!" Tina and Brittany shouted.

The injured girl was breathless from the hit and the sheer pain of it. Tears filled her eyes and she ran into the nearby bathroom with a hand clamped over her mouth. Tina followed her, almost crying herself.

In the heat of the moment, Santana slapped Karofsky across the face. His retaliation missed and instead hit Rachel on the arm.

"OW!" she cried.

"STOP THE VIOLENCE!" Brittany sobbed.

Santana and Karofsky were going hit for hit with each other. Santana got a couple of punches in, but so did her opponent. Santana's nose was hit and blood started trickling down her face.

"Someone! Teacher! Anyone!" Rachel called hysterically.

A moment later, Ms. Sylvester came running out and pulled Karofsky and Santana apart.

"YOU," she reprimanded Karofsky, "my office, NOW! Santana, Brittany, get some medical attention and come to the office as soon as possible. Do I need to get someone to help you?"

"N-no," stammered Santana.

And with that, Dave Karofsky was gone.

"W-what just happened?" questioned a tearful Brittany.

"Something bad, honey."

"Santana, you need to go to the nurse's office. Brittany, you can go with her if you wish to. I'm going to go see how Quinn's doing."

"Quinn? Tina?" Rachel called tentatively after entering the bathroom.

"We're right here," Tina answered softly.

In a corner of the bathroom, Tina hovered over Quinn, who was silently crying with her arms around her stomach.

"Did any blood come up?"

"No," assured Tina.

"How badly does it hurt?"

"Really, really, badly," she moaned, "and throwing up didn't exactly help."

"Do you want me to go get Sam? I'm sure he wouldn't care about being in the girls' bathroom given the current situation."

"No, I don't want to worry him. If he sees me like this he'll assume I'm dying."

"Quinn, he'll be upset that someone didn't tell him what happened right away. How do you think Finn would feel if I got punched in the stomach and he heard about it through gossip?"

"Aren't you hurt too? I thought I heard him hit you," whispered Tina.

"I got punched, but only in the arm. I think getting hit in the stomach is a bigger deal."

"What about Santana and Brittany?"

"Brittany's fine- physically. Santana got hit pretty badly in the nose. I don't know if it's broken. They went off to the clinic after Ms. Sylvester broke it up. A few people were around watching, so word is probably spreading as we speak."

"Great," groaned Quinn, "the whole school will have heard of our wonderful encounter with everyone's favorite Neanderthal."

"Don't worry about that," murmured Tina, "if anything, worry about yourself. You got hit pretty hard. If punches to the stomach are hard enough, they can do serious damage. We should get you to the nurse so she can tell you if you need to go see a doctor. And Rachel, there is a very large, painful looking bruise on your arm. You need ice."

"Tina, I'm fine," they both protested at the same time.

"No, neither of you are fine. We're going to the nurse's office. No arguing!"

"Fine."

Tina carefully helped Quinn to her feet, and the three of them (slowly) walked down to the clinic, where they met up with Santana and Brittany. Tina and Brittany, being the two that were physically unharmed, went off to go to the choir room and tell the boys what had happened before a passerby told them. Besides, Mr. Shuester, the guys, and Mercedes must have been wondering why nobody else was at glee club practice.

"Hey guys," Tina greeted timidly.

"S'up?" asked Brittany.

"What's going on?" Mr. Shuester demanded.

Tina and Brittany told their fellow glee club members that they had confronted Karofsky and that some of them had gotten hurt. Kurt looked horrified, Mercedes was hysterical, Finn and Sam both looked worried and angry, and Puck looked just plain murderous.

"By some of you got hurt, you mean…" prompted the anxious glee club director.

"I mean everyone except Brittany and I. Quinn, Rachel, Santana."

"How hurt are they? Is everyone ok?"

"Well, that's all just calm down for a second and remember that Karofsky is with Principal Sylvester, so none of you can hurt him."

"Dammit! But please, just tell us what happened," begged Puck.

"I got this," said Brittany, "He hurt Santana's nose pretty badly, gave Rachel a really big bruise on her arm, and punched Quinn in the stomach… hard. She was throwing up and her tummy still hurts a lot."

Everyone in the room was silent, until those who were newly informed of the incident broke.

"Where's Quinn?" asked Sam.

"And Rachel?" added Finn.

"And Santana!" added Puck.

"Why would he do that to them?" yelled Kurt.

"Tina, you shouldn't have- you could've gotten hurt too," said Mike.

"Hell no!" shouted Mercedes.

"I need to go talk to Ms. Sylvester, immediately," flatly stated a stunned Mr. Shuester.

"The girls are in the clinic," Tina said as she walked over to Mike and sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder

Artie opened his arms up for Brittany and she went and sat in his lap. Mercedes and Kurt started hugging and comforting each other, while Mr. Shuester, Sam, Finn, and Puck left the room.

The three boys rushed into the clinic, and simultaneously asked a single question.

"Why would you do something so stupid?"

_The next chapter for this should be up tomorrow. Thank you for reading! Please review!_


	2. Karofsky Sucks

_Happy Thanksgiving everybody! I'm updating early because in a couple of hours I'll be on my way to West Virginia. Long car ride with my family… yay? Anyways, have a happy holiday!_

"Why would you do something so stupid?"

"How was it stupid? It was for Kurt," countered Santana.

"First of all, you could have gotten hurt. Oh wait, you did," said Puck.

"Second of all," continued Finn, "all three of you got puched."

"And last but not least, you all got hurt," finished Sam.

"Ok, you just said the same thing three times," Santana smirked.

"Besides, you got hurt when you did the same thing, Sam. It's not like we were planning to be punched," reasoned Quinn.

"Yes boys, we believe that your anger towards us is completely sexist," added Rachel.

"No, it's not."

"Explain how it's not."

"Well, Karofsky is like three times the size of all of you and weren't you girls the ones always telling us that violence is not the answer?"

"The only one of us that hurt him was Santana, and that was only because he punched Quinn in the stomach," explained Rachel.

"He was asking for it," growled Santana.

"And Sam," smiled Rachel, "can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't have fought Karofsky had you been there?"

"You have a point," he conceded.

"Ok so we've established that Santana's fighting was justified, but we're more upset that you decided to confront him in the first place. Was Sam's bruised eye not enough of an indication of how violent Karofsky is?"

"But you don't exactly regret confronting him, do you? If guys can do it, why can't us girls?" questioned Quinn.

"Because it was stupid," yelled Puck.

"You're intelligent," quipped Santana.

"Look," said Finn, "we can talk about this later. Are you all ok?"

"Yes," they all answered at the same time.

"Liars," said Puck as he shook his head, "do you honestly expect us to believe that?"

"No," Santana laughed, and the others soon joined her.

"Ow," Quinn whimpered softly.

Sam reacted immediately. He rushed over to her side and started to gently stroke her hair. The other two boys soon took places by their girlfriends.

"It hurts a lot?" asked Sam.

"When I laugh," she answered while pulling him down into the chair beside the one she was sitting in.

"Does it hurt when you're just standing still? Be honest or I'll make you watch Avatar with me later."

"Yes," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm going to have to kill him later, right?"

"No, Sam. He's already got you once. Besides, if you get suspended, then you'll be screwed. I'll be fine, there's no need to beat him up."

"Yeah, there is. He hurt you. He punched you so hard in the stomach that you threw up."

"Damn Brittany for telling you about that."

"She just wants you to be ok, and she knows that I'll make sure that you are."

Quinn lightly smacked her boyfriend on the shoulder, and he responded by kissing her on top of her head.

"Rach, he really got you hard," said Finn as he carefully examined the bruise on his girlfriend's arm.

"It doesn't hurt too badly. It could have been worse. I mean, Quinn and Santana-

"SSHH!" the two girls exclaimed at the same time, eyeing Sam and Puck respectively.

"I mean, it's not that bad, Finn."

"Rachel, you know that saying things like that is just going to piss me off."

"Since when did you become a drama queen, too?" asked Santana.

"Oh hush, San. You're pretty banged up. You're lucky your nose isn't broken, but you've got- a black eye? That's it, Karofsky's dead."

"Agreed," said Sam.

"Me too," said Finn, who had his arm around Rachel.

"Nope, no more fighting unless you want to be back in juvie, Puck. Having a black eye isn't that bad, in a few days mine will be the same color as Sam's. It'll be like a fashion trend, you know?"

"Yep, you and Sam will match," supported Rachel, earning her matching glares from Sam and Quinn.

"Ladies, you're not going to stop us from finding Karofsky and kicking his ass in retaliation. He crossed the line in bullying Kurt, and he obliterated the line when he hurt all of you," announced Puck.

"No!" protested Santana.

"Definitely not," Quinn said flatly.

"I agree, no more violence is going to happen," said Rachel.

"Rach-

"No, Finn."

"Santana-

"Do you want to be back in juvie?"

"Quinn-

"Sam, no. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"So, he can hurt you but he can't hurt me?"

"I never said that! I just mean that Ms. Sylvester is handling it and that there's no need for anyone else to be hurt, ok?"

"Quinn-

"No."

"Please?"

"No! I'm really emotional right now, and I'm also in pain, so if you ask me again, I might cry."

"Yeah, she was crying earlier-

"SSH! Rachel, shut up!"

"What? Quinn?"

"Sam…"

"Don't you say my name in that voice, Quinnie. Why were you crying?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Why. Were. You. Crying?"

"Fine! I was just crying because it hurt, I was throwing up, Karofsky said a few things about what happened last year with… the baby, and because I knew he was hurting Santana and Rachel."

"You should have gotten somebody to come get me. What did he say to you?"

"Well, I actually offered to get you, but Quinn said that she didn't want you to worry and that she needed to get herself together."

Sam glared at his girlfriend.

"Quinn, you should've let Rachel come get me."

"Let's change the subject! Look, all he said was that he could punch me in the stomach now that I wasn't pregnant and taunted me about getting pregnant as a Christian. I don't really want to talk about it though."

"We'll talk later," he whispered as he put his arm around her.

"Ok then, so, what have we all learned from this?" asked Rachel.

"That Karofsky sucks?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Totally."

"Hell yeah."

"Hello ragtags! It's me, Sue Sylvester. I need to have a word with a ladies, so gentlemen, disperse!"

_I hope this was nice. The next chapter will have even more boyfriend/girlfriend fluff too, as well as Sue Sylvester's shenanigans._


End file.
